The present invention refers to a method of making a gastight connection between a conductor and an insulation in form of a tube of a type made of a temperature-resistant material, e.g. ceramics, glass or the like.
The use of ceramics or glass as a high-grade insulating material for metallic electrical conductors is well known. In general, the conductor is received in a ceramic tube or in a plurality of adjoining short ceramic tubes or glass pellets for maintaining the flexibility of the conductor. To date, the gastight connection between conductor and insulation is effected by sealing e.g. the exit area of the conductor from the insulation in a gastight manner. A drawback of this proposal is the limitation of the gastight connection between the insulation and the conductor to a relatively small region of the sealing, thus increasing the risk of creating leaky areas during production or during use, e.g. through impacting mechanical forces.